


Safe And Sound In My Arms

by Vic_Kama



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Vader, Protective Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Kama/pseuds/Vic_Kama
Summary: AU Where Vader, upon learning that his son was alive, went into his possessive and obsessive mode and was even more determined to find and capture him. Also, Luke's childhood is a lot darker than in the movies.





	1. I've Finally Got You

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy it.

Vader swung his lightsaber with practiced ease. To an outsider it may have looked like he was fully focused on the duel, but in reality he was way more captivated by the small figure in front of him.

After the destruction of the Death Star, he had spent many weeks searching for the name of the force sensitive pilot who was responsible for the one in a million shot that had taken down the space station. He had felt his bright aura in battle, it held enormous amount of potential but was untrained. There had been something familiar about it, like he should have known it but was unable to put a finger on it. It irked him to no end.

Finally, a few rebels had been caught when they had tried to prevent a shipment of weapons from making their way to the Empire. He had personally interrogated them. Of course, the one thing he had begrudgingly admired about the Rebellion was that they never betrayed their own, but no one could ever resist his torture methods for long.

Luke Skywalker...

Skywalker...

When he first heard that name, he had not believed it and thought it was a coincidence, but the force had kept on whispering to him. Almost like it was mocking him with the knowledge that he should have known a long time ago.

His mind went back to the time when he had touched the pilots mind and the familiarity of it. Then, to the time he and Padme had thought about what their child’s name should be. She had said it was a boy and he, more for the sake of argument rather than any real belief, had said it would be a girl. They decided that whoever’s guess was correct would get to name the child. After some evaluation he had thought that Leia was a name of his liking. Upon hearing that, Padme had purst out laughing and said she had come up with Luke.

I have a son!

A roar of red uncontrollable anger flared up, and it was all directed at Sidious. All he could think about was how he had lied to him and deceived him. He had told him he had killed his wife and unborn child, and the left him to drown in his guilt.

He knew for a fact that Padme was dead, he had watched the holo recording of the funeral ceremony over and over again. But it seems that she had lived long enough to give birth to their son.

How had he not felt him?! Every force sensitive parent had a special connection to their children. They could sense them through their bond since the moment they were born. How had he not even known about him until now?

Obi Wan! It had to have been him! He was the only one close enough to witness Padme giving birth, and had the knowledge to put binds on their bond. The anger was back in full force and the only comforting thought he could come up with was that he had already put an end to his old masters miserable existence.

His son was alive, somewhere out there, and probably completely unaware of his parentage.

'I will find him even if I have to tear the entire galaxy apart to do so,' Vader decided and went back to squeezing every bit of information out of the rebel prisoners.

He had come close to catching Luke on Hoth, but he had escaped along with the majority of the rebel fleet and his obsessive search continued.

Through a stroke of luck, he had managed to get a hold of the former princess of Alderaan and a smuggler who were both heavily associated with his son. Using them as bait was easy enough, and as expected Luke had come to try to rescue them.

Now, Vader didn’t know exactly what to expect when he first met his offspring. Mabey he would see a warrior who was ready to face an army. Mabey he would encounter a cold jedi façade. What he didn’t think he’d see was a boy, eye’s wide with fear, trying to put up a brave face while fighting him.

He reached out with the force and was met with an onslaught of emotions, the most prominent being fear, so much fear, anger and rabidly growing despair. The anger was directed at so many different directions that it was impossible to say the main cause of it.

Red and blue clashed. He had to admit that his son was good with his saber for someone so young and with so little training, but he was no match for him as he slowly but surely began to bush him into a corner.

Truth be told he had wanted to make a speech about how they were not so different, then reveal his parentage to him and ask him to join him, but he was too shook from finally seeing his child for the first time. Luke had his blue eyes and golden blond hair, but most of his facial features were Padme's, along with his body build if his petit size was anything to go by.

The boy’s movements began to get more erratic and his brave face was almost completely gone. Tears of fear and hopelessness began to fall from his eyes, and he began to shake.

Vader, wanting to get the duel over with as soon as possible, did a few lightning quick movements and Luke’s lightsaber went flying across the room.

Eyes widened with horror, he began to back away only to have his back hit against a wall. Any resemblance of self control went away with his lightsaber. He began to hyperventilate. Closed his eyes and turned his head away from him, tears running in a more rabid pace down his face.

He hated causing his son so much pain, it brought a sour taste to his mouth, the fact that he should feel safe and protected with him only mode the situation worse.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Luke,” he stated in a soft voice, or as soft as he could with his respirator.  
The sith Lord could feel the child’s confusion, but fear  
still ruled all and prevented him from opening his eyes.

“Look at me, youngling,” he tried again but still received no response.

He filled the short distance between them with a few short steps and, ignoring the flinch it earned, reached out a hand and gently but firmly took hold of his chin and moved it to face him. Blue Red rimmed eyes slowly opened and gazed at him cautiously.

“I promise that I’m not going to hurt you,” he said again, but Luke’s terror didn’t ease. It only seemed to grow.

Realising that he was too far gone to talk, he stretched out with his powerful force presence and wrapped its coils around his son’s. Luke realised what he was doing and started to struggle with his last strength and tried to break free from Vader but the grip on his jaw only tightened. He’s dark aura covered his light one like a blanket. He tried to send out reassuring vibes but the light aura that pulsed, twisted and turned, trying to escaped its holder at any cost, was hearing non of it. Sighing, he send out a strong force suggestion to sleep.

Luke was too tired to fight it and almost instantly, his body went slack and started to fall. His arms shot forward and stopped the falling form from hitting the floor. Without any hesitation, the sith picked his son’s limp body up and held him to his chest, frowned a little at how light he was, then turned and started walking toward the exit.

'Finally I have him,' he thought victoriously. After almost eight months of searching he had him.

There were so many things he wanted to explain and tell him. There were even more things that he wanted to ask him.

He knew from the rebels that he had interrogated that Luke had lived on Tatooine. Even a mere meontion of that dust ball brought him bad memories. That had been a brilliant move on Obi Wan part, to hide his child on the one planet that he had sworn to never set a foot on again. Unfortunately, he knew little else about his child.

Who had raised him? Was it Obi Wan or someone else? What horrors had he been through on his home planet? Had he been abuse like him? Had he been broken? He had to know.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on his son and quickened his pace to clear his unwanted thoughs.

They arrived at the hangar bay where Vader’s personal TIE fighter stood. It was about halt bigger than any normal TIE fighter. He opened the back door, lifted Luke inside and carefully strapped him in. Then sat into the pilots seat and opened his compink. After yelling an order for the Executor to turn its course back to Coruscant, he turned it off again and turned back to look at his son.

He had already decided not to bring his child to the Emperor. No, Luke was his, and his alone. Feeling a wave of possessiveness towards the small figure, he reached out a metallic hand to gently stroke away a few tears from his cheek.

Returning his attention back to the controls, he started the engine and took off, leaving Cloud City far behind.


	2. Unwelcomed Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the people who read. Here's another chapter! :)

The flight to the Mustafar System had been long and tedious, he was completely stiff by the end.

Luke had slept through it all peacefully, his head lulled back. Vader still had his force aura firmly wrapped around his son’s own force presence, unwilling to let go. Like a scarecrow, he kept all the nightmares away that tried to disturb the child’s slumber.

He’d thought long and hard about the situation they were in. One thing was for sure, he needed a place to hide his son for the time being. Somewhere where Luke would be safe from the Emperor, the imperials and the rebels. A place where they could be alone, and he could explain their relationship to him and let it sink in.

The dark and volcanic landscape of Mustafar made it almost impossible to think that someone would live there. It was easy to miss, but if one where to look at one particular mountain more carefully they would start to notice pointed arches, spires and towers that blended in so well with the rest of the rocky surface.

This was Vader’s castle. It had once belonged to a sith Lord who was now long since been forgotten in time. There were no lifeforms inside the castle, or anywhere on the small planet for that matter, only droids. He came here a few times a month to meditate. The painful memories this place held made it easy for him to get in touch with the dark side of the force. No one knew of his residence there, not even his Master.

A perfect place to disappear to for awhile. When they would return, they’d make Sidious pay.

He gracefully landed his shuttle directly in front of the giant gates, and got up. Opening Luke’s door, he considered waking him up but thought better of it. Luke may look at ease and peaceful now, but this was the calm before the storm. No doubt that once he was awake and remembered everything that happened, all hell would break loose. Also, he still looked dead tired, even after the long hourse of flight.

Vader sight, and carefully picked his son up again, holding him close. He willed the gates to open with the force and strolled inside. The first corridor was very long and had no windows, the only light coming from the lamps on the ceiling. Its smooth marble floor seemed so much brighter than it actually was as it contrasted with the dark walls.

As they descended further into the castle, the bare design stayed much the same except a few ballrooms that were as big as buildings and had magnificent chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

He entered the chambers that were right next to his ones. The quarters were made up of three rooms, bedroom, bathroom and a study, which were plane and had scarce furniture. They had probably not been used in more than centuries, but you could not tell because the cleaning droids cleansed all the rooms regularly.

There was a king sized bed in the bedroom that looked so comfortable, it was practically calling to be slept on. Vader laid his son on the black sheets and looked him up and down. He seemed comically small compared to the bed. His orange and grey flight suit was dirty and sweaty, and his hair was in a desperate need of a brush. Deciding that it would be better for Luke to sleep with a fewer layers of clothing, he unzipped his jacket and started to pull it off. Once he’d exposed the child’s shoulder he froze.

Two silver and pink scars ran across his shoulder plate and disappear behind his undershirt. They looked jagged but were a little too straight to be from an accident.

Anger surged through him.

'Where did Luke get these? Who dared to hurt my son? Was it someone from that baked rock of a planet?' He decided to file those questions away for later along with the rest he had, and took a deep breath to calm down.

Resuming the task at hand, he peeled the rest of the battered flight suit off of him and was horrified at what he saw. Both of his arms were littered with scars, big and small, some looked to be years old, other were newer. A quick lift of his grey undershirt confirmed that the rest of his body was covered with them as well.

All Vader could see was anger swimming across his vision. How? How? _Who_? Someone had hurt his child and left him scared. Those marks spoke of years of abuse. Of torture. He wanted to break something. The force started humming along with his rage and stared to shake the room. However, before he could go on a rampage he heard a faint whimper.

He turned his attention back to Luke and saw that his face was crumpled up with fear and he was trembling. The anger in the force was frightening him and making him tense while he still couldn’t wake up from his exhausted sleep.

Most of his anger vanished at the sight of his son’s distress, but still held somewhere at the back of his mind. The shaking in the room stopped. Luke relaxed somewhat but he could still feel hesitation in him like he was expecting the anger to jump back into his face and eat him. It would have been humorous if the moment hadn’t been so serious.

He send out a flood of comfort through the force and to his delight, his son leaned into it and subconsciously send back some gratitude. He was happy that their bond, which had been dormant for so long, was starting to return, albeit slowly.

Suddenly, he felt very tiered. Most of the victory trill of finally having found his last family had disappeared and left him drained. He levitated a chair to the bedside and sat down heavily, deep in thought.

His hand reached out, almost as if it had a will of its own and started playing with Luke’s hair. It was rather soothing. 'I could get use to this,' he mused to himself. 'If Luke ever lets me near him when his conscious,' he added grimly.

'This is not how I imagined it would go. Not even a little bit,' he thought for what felt like the hundredth of time that day.

It felt like all he could do at the moment was wait for his child to wake up. When that happened, they’d have a _long_ chat.


End file.
